Greninja (Super Smash Bros.)
|pokemonname=Greninja |epnum=Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U |epname=Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U |caught=no |gender=Male |prevonum=658 |noevo=incap |current=Unknown |java1=Yūji Ueda |enva1=Billy Bob Thompson }} Greninja (Japanese: ゲッコウガ Gekkouga) is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U ]] Greninja is a swift, agile fighter that uses its speed to keep opponents on their toes, and is able to keep able opponents at bay thanks to its powerful Water Shuriken. According to , Greninja was already being developed as a playable character before Pokémon X and Y were announced. Greninja is the last character to make its debut in a Nintendo game sans DLC, and thus is the last opponent faced in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS's , after or and before on either , , , or . In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U's All-Star Mode, however, Greninja is one of the first characters fought, along with Corrin , Robin and , or Lucina on either , , , , or . |SpeS1=Shadow Strike|SpeU1=High-Capacity Pump|SpeD1=Exploding Attack |Spe2=Shifting Shuriken|SpeS2=Shadow Dash|SpeU2=Single-Shot Pump|SpeD2=Substitute Ambush }} Trophy information Greninja NA: This Water/Dark-type Pokémon is the fully evolved form of Froakie. It's just as fast and dangerous as any other ninja, and the throwing stars it can make out of water can shear metal. In Smash Bros., as well as being a graceful, speedy fighter, it can also use moves like Hydro Pump that let it travel through the air and avoid falling. PAL: This Water- and Dark-type Pokémon is the fully evolved form of Froakie. It is just as fast and dangerous as its name suggests, and the throwing stars it can make out of water can shear metal. In this game, as well as being a graceful, speedy fighter, it can also use moves like Hydro Pump to let it move through the air and avoid falling. '' Greninja (Alt.) '''NA': Greninja's Substitute down special lets you teleport to dodge attacks and then strike back, making it an effective and hard-to-predict way to counterattack. You can also control where you reappear by inputting directions. When you vanish, sometimes you'll be replaced by a log, other times by a cuddly toy. PAL: Greninja's Substitute down special lets you teleport to dodge attacks and then strike back, making it an effective and hard-to-predict way to counter-attack. You can also control where you reappear. When you vanish, sometimes you'll be replaced by a log, and other times by a Substitute doll. '' Secret Ninja Attack '''NA:' In Greninja's Final Smash, it uses its Mat Block move to flip opponents into the air. It then slices them repeatedly in front of the bright moon before smacking them back down to the ground and launching them. The inital Mat Block flip doesn't have much range, but should it hit home, the rest of the attack is unavoidable. PAL: In Greninja's Final Smash, it uses its Mat Block move to flip an opponent into the air. It then slices them repeatedly in front of the shining moon, before smacking them down to the ground so hard they get launched. The inital Mat Block flip doesn't have much range, but if it hits home, there's no evading the rest of the attack. Gallery File:Charizard Greninja SSB4 Screenshot.png|Greninja as seen on the Wii U version File:Greninja SSB4 3DS.png|Greninja as seen on the Nintendo 3DS version File:Greninja SSB4 Water Shuriken.png|Greninja using Water Shuriken File:Greninja SSB4 Substitute.png|Greninja using Substitute File:Greninja SSB4 Shadow Sneak.png|Greninja using Shadow Sneak File:Sugimori SSB4 Greninja.png|Greninja reveal artwork by Ken Sugimori File:Metal Greninja SSB4.png|Metal Greninja in the 3DS version File:Golden Greninja SSB4.png|Golden Greninja in the 3DS version Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ]] Greninja returned as a fighter in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. By default, Greninja is the 58th character to be unlocked through , but can potentially be unlocked earlier by clearing with , being the sixth in 's unlock tree. Greninja is much faster in Ultimate, with more agile movement and less landing lag in its aerial attacks, as well as stronger normal attacks with more damage and knockback. Its s have slighly better ranger, its reacts faster. Greninja's now has an arrow that indicates the direction the player is going, while a tell is added to Greninja's . While these changes can make Greninja easier to play, it can also make it easier to predict. Greninja's Final Smash, while mechanically the same, transforms it into Ash-Greninja before performing the initial . Classic Mode Greninja's route is called Your Turn, Greninja! In this scenario, Greninja fights up to two Pokémon fighters in each round. Sometimes, these fighters are joined by ones from another franchise that matches their type. Note that , , and all appear without and cannot switch. Its last boss is , who is joined by if the player reaches the fight at 7.0 or higher. World of Light During the opening cutscene, Greninja was present on the cliffside when unleashed his beams of light. Greninja leaped into the air to avoid one of the beams, which hit instead. Greninja was hit shortly after and vaporized, getting imprisoned by Galeem afterward along with the other fighters, excluding . A puppet fighter cloned from Greninja is later seen alongside ones cloned from , , and other fighters. Greninja's icon isn't found until the player reaches the World of Dark, where it is located in the Mysterious Dimension subarea. After defeating it, Greninja is freed and can be selected in battle in the Adventure mode. information *' :' What is that? Some kind of ninja frog? *' :' That's the . Its strengths are agility and . What looks like a scarf is actually its tongue. *' :' As a defensive measure, I suggest rubbing spicy peppers all over yourself. *'Pit:' How can Greninja taste anything with its tongue hanging out like that? *'Palutena:' It could be one of those rare ninjas that just eats very slowly. *'Pit:' What?! But that makes no sense! ...Anyway, just tell me how to win! *'Palutena:' Greninja creates throwing stars out of compressed water and unleashes them at high speed. This attack is called . If Greninja starts to charge up its Water Shuriken, be prepared to it back! In the core games This Greninja was distributed to players who registered both a copy of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and a copy of Pokémon Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire on the Japanese Club Nintendo from November 21, 2014 to January 20, 2015. After registering the games, players were sent a serial code from December 9, 2014 to January 29, 2015. The serial codes could be used to obtain Greninja from December 9, 2014 to March 25, 2015. Palette swaps Trivia *Greninja is the only Pokémon fighter with a damage-dealing . Its down taunt damages opponents slighty with the water that shoots up from its hands. *It was revealed that Greninja was decided to be in the game before Pokémon X and Y was even released. Masahiro Sakurai knew that a Gen 6 Pokémon was going to be a playable fighter in Smash 4, so when Greninja was decided, all they had to go on in terms of design was concept art, similar to during the development of Super Smash Bros. Melee. *In every language of the game, Greninja shares its voice actor with Ash's Greninja in the respective language. Starting with Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Greninja uses water kunai in some of its attacks like Ash's Greninja does when using Cut, and it becomes Ash-Greninja during its Final Smash. Related articles * External links * * * ** ** Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:Pokémon characters es:Greninja (Super Smash Bros.) it:Greninja (Super Smash Bros.) ja:ゲッコウガ (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ)